


You Like it Just as Much as Me

by Theoo



Series: The Maze Runner AU [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoo/pseuds/Theoo
Summary: JAMES AND ALEX R GAY





	You Like it Just as Much as Me

**Author's Note:**

> for aiisuruu

James lay in his not particularly comfy bed, eyes glued blankly to plain wooden boards. He wasn't looking at anything specific, just staring at the ceiling. His whole body ached from the constant work in the Glade, but it was something he was used to. He'd done this for years.

He feels a weight next to him and doesn't even have to look to know it was Alex. The feeling was familiar. Warmth seeping into his side, the presence of a well-known friend.

The two had always been close friends. The first time Alex came in the Box they kind of clicked together. So, naturally, they shared a house. It made things rather awkward when James first realized he liked Alex.

"James?" Alex asked, bringing him out of his thinking.

"Hmm?" He hummed in response.

He says it fast and simple, "There's a spider in my bed."

James sighs, exasperated, but he actually finds this pretty amusing. There were very few thanks he liked more than teasing Alex. It wasn't that hard - the blonde got flustered so easily and after hanging around a person for so long you start to know your way around. Reading people was never hard for James. It didn't take much time before he knew how to push Alex's buttons. Although, there was never any malicious intent behind it. James teased everyone. It was what he was good at.

"A bug Alex?" He asks, sounding very unimpressed.

Alex kicks him lightly but the snuggles in closer.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Pretty pleaseeee?"

The brunette grinned, "No. I'm leaving you out for the spiders."

"James!"

"Fine, fine, go turn off the lights."

There was a slight disappointment as the blonde's warmth left him. He blew out the candles scattered around the room. James watched him intently, captivated with the way the candle's flames danced across his clothes, his hair. The soft sound of Alex exhaling sent goose bumps up and down his arms.

Then Alex was back by his side.

"Oh, my dear husband has returned from the war effort!" James mocked.

"I know you missed me," He responds cheekily.

"Maybe I did..." He trailed off.

The brunette saw a blush on Alex's face. He took a second to take in all his beautiful features. His messy blonde locks framed his face in all the right ways. The way his plain grey t-shirt exposed his collarbone made him look irresistible. Then there was his big blue doe eyes, seemingly so endless and the deep shade of pink on his cheeks. James caused that and it felt /good/.

His favorite thing about Alex, though, was simply the way he acted. He could be such an adorable little dork sometimes; if James said that aloud Alex would probably tell him to shut up. There was also the softer side of Alex - the side that gave the coziest hugs, the side that made James feel safe in his arms, the side that got scared of spiders.

"Hold my hand?" Alex whispered in a hushed voice, as if speaking any louder would shatter the moment.

"Cold?"

Alex nodded and almost as if on cue shivered. James took the other boy's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Way to be dramatic, James," Alex said as he moved closer.

Their faces were only inches apart considering James' bed was only a twin. He could feel Alex's breath hitting his neck. It was driving James insane. Curse Alex for being so short.

They stayed together for who knows how long. It was just the two of them in their small little cottage. Despite making James feel those annoying butterflies in his stomach, it was relaxing. Eventually, the blonde's breathing had slowed and he drifted off to sleep. Whether it was subconscious or not Alex had managed to move even closer and now his head was snuggled against the crook of James' neck. With the position they were in, Alex had his hair almost directly in the other boy's face.

James wondered how it would feel to play with his hair. He'd thought about it before in one of his many fantasies involving Alex but the opportunity had never presented itself before.

James, never having had any self-control, uncertainly raised his arm ever so gently to touch a wisp of soft-as-silk blonde locks; gaining some confidence, he started to run his fingers through it. He remained like that for some time, hands in his hair, legs tangled together.

Then, as if the gods hated him, James felt eyelashes flutter against his skin.

"James?" A muffled, raspy voice sounded out.

He froze in fear for a split second before coming back to his senses and pulling away his hand. But then slender fingers are wrapped around his wrist and his arm is led back.

"Mmm... Don't worry James, feels nice." Alex said, scooting backward so that James could see him.

Alex smiled warmly at him, leaning into the boy's touch. He had grabbed James' free hand and started tracing patterns on his palm. It must have looked so strange to anyone looking in from the outside but they could care less. The whole thing felt like a dream to James. He doesn't think he's even been this close to Alex, ever done something this intimate.

Does it mean something? Do friends do this kind of thing? Probably. Yeah, probably. Right? Right?! The whole thing was driving him so insane that he couldn't even focus on the moment. He wanted to know. There was this desperation clawing inside of him.

"Alex?" He asked, voice wavering, "Do you like me?"

It seemed innocent enough, but there was a deeper meaning just below the surface. James was trying to get a feel for the situation, test the waters.

"Of course."

James felt his heart stop.

"I mean, we've been," there's a brief pause before Alex changed directions, "We've known each other for a while now. Always been close since I first came up in that box."

"Yeah... But I mean-"

"James, it's okay. You don't have to worry. I really do like you." Alex soothed.

"Promise?" James cupped the other boy's cheek for a split second before realizing the implications behind it.

"I promise," Alex beamed at him, blue eyes filled with something he couldn't quite place.

James only felt slightly relieved. Of course, Alex /liked/ him, they were friends. But he couldn't get over the fact that Alex almost said the word "friends" but didn't. Why?

"Do you like /me/?" Alex asked.

"Obviously," James smirked, glad to be in control of the situation again.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"What for?" James chuckled.

"For everything. We've only known each other for a year but it feels much longer. I love hanging out with you. You even make working around the Glade fun," He laughed, "When I get up in the morning, the sun just barely peeking over the walls and into our room, I look over and see you sleeping. It sounds super cliche but you look so peaceful when you sleep. I like watching you sometimes. The gentle rise and fall of your chest. Most of the time I'll wish I was lying right next to you..."

James stared at him with wide brown eyes. Oh shit. Oh shit. /Oh shit/.

The two had gravitated towards each other without even realizing. All his attention was glued on the blonde. Heart pounding like a terrified bird in a cage, inches turned into centimeters.

Breathing the same air, just barely touching, all Alex could say against his lips was, "Oh, fuck," and they were kissing.

Oh, fuck indeed.

Alex's lips moved slowly against his as if he was putting all of his emotions into it. It felt like he couldn't breathe. Like all the oxygen in his lungs was simultaneously being sucked out and poured back in.

James slid a hand to the back of his neck and pulled Alex even closer to him. He could feel the cold in his body being coaxed out.

The lightest of touches made him feel dizzy like his whole world was tilted on an axis. It was like looking over the edge of an endless cliff and having your breath completely and utterly taken away.

Alex's heart pounded against his chest and James was glad he wasn't the only one freaking out. Jolts of electricity sent shivers down his spine as they kissed with so much passion James literally couldn't think of anything other than the sensation of Alex kissing him.

/Alex/

Of all people, Alex, the guy who he's been crushing on for a year, is kissing him. Good lord.

Alex pulled away gasping for breath.

"I-" Alex started, but James cut him off with another kiss.

The blonde stiffened before melting into the other's touch. One kiss wasn't enough. Would any amount be enough? Alex was putty in his hands, James could play him like a violin and he wouldn't mind in the slightest.

Alex moved away. Before he could even get any oxygen into his lungs, James pulled him into a hug.

"You mean a lot to me, Alexander," James whispered.

He felt relieved to get it off his chest, but it was also terrifying. He wasn't used to being vulnerable in front of people - especially someone he really cared about. But he wanted to try. He really wants to make things work. Fuck it if he got rejected. He'd probably regret thinking that later, but at the moment he was drunk on endorphins and kissing Alex.

"You mean a lot to me, too. More than I think you know," The blonde smiled up at James and he felt a weird, fuzzy feeling in his chest.

"Is this really happening?"

Alex laughed, "I know what you mean. It feels surreal, but I swear it's not. I'm here and I want to stay here."

James couldn't begin to explain how relieved he felt by those words.

He peppered gentle kisses all over the brunette's face; warmth from his touch spreading over James. He kept whispering sweet nothings, some James couldn't even hear, but he knows Alex meant every word and if he closed his eyes he could believe them.

Then, at an almost unnoticeable pace, his lips started creeping downward towards James's neck.

It was agonizingly slow.

Blue eyes peered up at James with an intoxicating mixture ardor and affection. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Alex. Clouds of blue sparkled like his smile. It reminded James of soft morning light shining through a window. The flecks of gray dusted around his iris were like raindrops hitting glass.

"James?"

"Yes?" The brunette gazed at him and his heart skipped a beat.

"This is..." James could feel Alex's breath hitting his collarbone and it made hard to think straight, "amazing," he finished, each syllable was drawn out purposely.

The air was alive and buzzing. James could sense the static; a low, pulsing, buzzing sound in his ears. His vision was swimming, an array of warm yellows, cozy oranges, calming blues flashing in his mind.

Alex leaned up and captured his lips in a gentle kiss, nuzzling in closer.

"I love you, James," He murmured reverently.

James pulled away and stared at him blankly. His heart was pounding simply from hearing those three words. They kept replaying over and over again in his head like a mantra. Every thought was screaming alexalexalexalexalexalex; he didn't want it to stop.

"I love you too Alex," And he put every ounce of confidence in his words because if there was anything he was sure of, it was that he loved Alex.

He kissed the blonde with fervor as if he was trying to make up for every time he could have kissed Alex but didn't. James was absolutely enraptured with the feeling of Alex's lips on his.

When they pulled away James was gasping for air.

"Say it again," The brunette begged.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," He leaned forward and planted a kiss on the other's nose, "I love you."

James had locked his gaze on Alex's eyes.

Without even thinking James said in a hushed voice, "Even if it's selfish, I'm so glad you're here, Daisy."

With a slight blush, Alex asked, "What's selfish about that?"

James brushed a stray blonde lock and rested his hand on the other's cheek.

"Because any place is better than being trapped in this hell hole."

"The greatest part about being trapped in this hell hole is that you are here," ocean eyes peered up at him through black lashes, "and maybe that was meant to be."

James gently pressed his hand against Alex's chest; felt his heart beating slowly. His eyes slipped shut.

With a slowly exhaling breath, he whispered, "Maybe."

James felt as if he was in a trance. The sensation of Alex's heartbeat put him at ease. The blonde's comforting, familiar presence. His scent reminded James of the berries that grew behind their house, leaves twirling in the breeze, the smell of smoke in the air when all of the Gladers sat in front of the fire pit at night, laughing and drinking, smiling and telling jokes.

James wanted to be as close to him as possible; wanted to curl up in his warm, safe arms.

"Can I stay here... forever?" James mumbled.

He didn't want to ever leave. Everything outside their house was too much. What he felt inside of /himself/ was too much, but with Alex, he could forget it all for a second.

When Alex laughed James couldn't resist laughing with him. The blonde was simply the type of person who lit up a room. Something about him was magical.

Alex hummed softly in response.

James's eyes fluttered open to see Alex gazing at him with a dazed look on his face and a smile on his lips.

"Can I?"

"Please," Alex responded.

James felt a weight being lifted off his chest. It probably meant nothing. Words so often are meaningless and James hated being vulnerable, but that's what love was all about, right? Being open and talking even when it could all go terribly, terribly wrong.

As if he read James's mind, Alex said, "I know you're scared."

The first thing the brunette wanted to do was deny him, but he stopped himself.

"I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to hurt you, Alex..."

"You probably will. We'll probably hurt each other multiple times, but I really love you, so I'm gonna fight like hell to be with you. Jamie, I've waited what feels like a century to kiss you and now that it's happened I don't want to ever let you go."

"I don't want to leave you either. I-I'm sorry I'm so insecure," James felt tears threatening to spill and he hated that, hated that he was afraid to lose someone he knows would never leave him but his mind was screaming otherwise at him.

Alex engulfed him in a hug, James nestling his head into the boy's chest.

"James, its okay to be insecure. All of us are fearful of something. Even an asshole like Xavier."

James scoffed, his voice muffled, "The only reason Xavier is such an asshole is because he's terrified of everything."

"That's probably true. But what I'm trying to say is, I want to be with you. You're insecurities and all," Alex trailed a hand down his jawline, "you're not perfect, but that's the point."

Tears were streaming down his face now. James wasn't even sure why he was crying; all of his emotions were pouring out.

He tightened his grip on the blonde, nails digging into the boy's back. He pulled Alex impossibly closer to him as a small sob wracked his body.

Alex pulled away and kissed James softly.  
"You're okay, baby. You're okay." Alex kept whispering soothing words and kissing him until James stopped crying.

"Why are you so amazing?" James asked.

"Because I spend my time around an amazing person," Alex said, quickly pecking him on the forehead.

"I am pretty cool."

Alec chuckled, "You're the coolest, Jamie."

"Mmmm, no you, Daisy."

"We're both pretty cool."

"I disagree, you're very hot," James mumbled sleepily

"You're so fuckin' cliché."

"I know you love it," James nuzzled noses.

"I love you, baby," Alex whispered, his voice slurred by drowsiness as he kissed James lazily, lingering for a few seconds.

The lack of sleep was starting to get to the pair. Staying up late was rather unethical in the Glade; hard work and doing your part meant everything.

Despite being sleep deprived, James felt every kiss, every word leave a warm feeling in his stomach. He was in a state of pure bliss - a haze of euphoria.

They'd lapsed into a comfortable silence with eyes drooped closed, foreheads pressed together, and their lips still connected.

Just on the verge of sleep, James said, "Promise me one day we'll never have to leave each other's side."

Alex slid his hand up to interlock pinkies with him.

"I promise."

And they fell asleep.

 


End file.
